


Thinking About You Kissing Me

by ettaberry_tea



Series: Julian and Kelas [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Autistic Julian Bashir, Doctors & Physicians, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Book: Enigma Tales (Star Trek), Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ettaberry_tea/pseuds/ettaberry_tea
Summary: Kelas decides to tell Julian that he's totally fine with Julian and Elim's friendship evolving into something romantic. Julian's response was not what he was expecting.Basically two awkward and sweet doctors falling in love.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Kelas Parmak
Series: Julian and Kelas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681048
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Thinking About You Kissing Me

Doctor Kelas Parmak and Doctor Julian Bashir sat in front of the window in Julian’s room, watching the sun set on Cardassia City. The golden light illuminated Julian’s face and shone through his hair in an ethereal manner. Julian smiled at the view and rocked gently in his chair, running his hands over the blanket of different textured fabrics Elim had sewn for him.

Kelas took a moment to appreciate how at peace Julian looked. It had taken him a while to get there, to heal enough to enjoy life again. Julian still had days where he wouldn’t get out of bed or move, but he also had days like these.

Julian was able to communicate again, although he still wasn’t talking. He wrote letters back to Elim, debating as they once had before he had taken on section 31. He had also learned Cardassian sign language. 

One of the human doctors who had consulted with Kelas had given a name to Julian’s loss of speech and his increase in stimming behaviours: autistic burnout. The doctor had also supported Julian’s diagnosis of PTSD.

Kelas had been surprised at Julian’s reaction to being diagnosed with a developmental disorder that was affecting his ability to function. Julian was delighted! _They failed!_ he had signed, pacing in excitement. _My parents failed (to) kill Jules! Jules equals me! I won! I(’m) here!_ He burst into tears. Kelas sat down with him and hugged him tightly the way Julian liked. Genetically experimenting on a child seemed more like something scientists of old Cardassia would do than something that could happen in the federation. Kelas felt fire burn in his heart for Julian. Julian had been a victim and yet was still treated as a freak by the federation.

Julian looked curiously at Kelas who realized that he had been staring at him. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about,” said Kelas, redirecting his gaze to his hands. His heart rate increased with his words. “It’s about Elim.”

Kelas looked over at Julian again. Julian didn’t always indicate that he was listening by way of conventional means, but Kelas could tell that he was listening at the moment.

“I love Elim and seeing him reconnect with you is beautiful to me. I wanted you to know that I’m all right with however… the relationship between you two ends up… evolving. I love him, and I love seeing him affectionate and vulnerable, even if that means I have to share his attention.”

Julian grinned in a cheeky manner. He looked over at Kelas.  
_You(‘re) giving me permission (to) kiss Elim?_

“Yes!” said Kelas, laughing. “Please! If that’s what you want. Kiss the poor bastard!”

Julian studied Kelas. _What about you?_

“I intend to kiss him too! You can’t have him all to yourself.”

Julian fell back into his chair, laughing. _You misunderstand._

“What did you mean then?”

_What about me kissing you? _

Kelas blushed and stammered, his pulse quickening. “You… you want to kiss me?”

 _Yes! Of course!_ signed Julian.

Kelas frowned. “Why? I’m old enough to be your father.”

_You feel like my father?_

“No! Not in the slightest.”  
Kelas looked reflectively at Julian. He had never thought about Julian in that way, but that didn't mean that he wasn't now intrigued.

Julian stopped laughing and put on a more sincere expression. _We share many interests. Also… I think you(‘re) super appealing._

Julian signed ‘super appealing’ in a seductive manner. Kelas blushed and laughed, “My dear, oh my, well, I’m… I’m surprised! And… and flattered.”

 _Just consider it._  
Julian winked at him.

>>\----------o----------<<

Sometime later, long after Elim and Julian had… well, kissed shall we say, Kelas’ feelings for Julian strayed from being strictly platonic.

Julian returned to practicing medicine, this time as a researcher working at Union hospital, creating vaccines and preventing outbreaks. He and Kelas would often share lunch together, and they would have passionate discussions. 

Kelas enjoyed Julian’s brilliant mind, but it was Julian’s compassionate nature for patients that made Kelas see him in a different light.

They had been eating in the replimat of the hospital when Julian suddenly stood up and walked over to sit at another table. Kelas turned sideways to see him sit next to a young man who was crying over a plate of stew. Julian passed him his introduction card (that said “Hello, I’m Doctor Bashir. I can’t speak, but I can hear you and I can write.”) He spent the next twenty minutes listening to the young man (who had just been diagnosed with a terminal illness) while his lunch got cold. Julian masked his stimming and put on a neurotypical attentive expression, which Kelas knew took extra energy for him. The young man’s facial expression slowly changed from utter despair to that of someone who feels cared for. He and Julian hugged before parting ways.

Kelas thought back to all of the times he had seen Julian go out of his way to help and comfort people. He thought of the times he had been a recipient of Julian’s compassion. If Julian saw Kelas upset, he’d bring him tea and sit with him, even if he wasn’t having a good day himself. 

Julian came back to sit with Kelas. _Sorry,_ he signed. Kelas smiled at him affectionately. “Come with me,” he said and stood.

They put their plates in the matter reclimator. Julian walked next to Kelas towards the west wing of Union Hospital. “Are you in a hurry to get back to your lab?” Kelas asked as they walked.

Julian shook his head. He clasped his hands behind his back and stretched.  
Kelas lead him to the pedestrian bridge that connected the rest of the hospital to the intensive care building. They went to the middle of the bridge and looked out at the memorial gardens and the city beyond. “This seems like a good place,” said Kelas.

_For what?_

Kelas touched Julian’s shoulder and ran his hand down his back. “For this?”

Julian smiled and moved closer. He signed in small gestures like he was whispering. _what (are) you up to Kelas?_

“Nothing, I swear!” said Kelas, sliding his hand down further and further.

Julian slapped his hand playfully. He looked intrigued.

“Let me try this the human way.” Kelas ran his hand through his hair flirtatiously and touched Julian’s shoulder again. “Either I have a pneumothorax, or you just took my breath away!”

Julian’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and Kelas smirked. “You’re too sweet Julian, I’d better check my blood glucose level.” Julian hid his grin behind his palm. 

“Oh, here’s another one: My cerebellum must be damaged. I keep falling for you.” Julian buried his face in his hands, swaying and giggling. “You’re just like aphasia. You leave me speechless!” Julian swayed even more. “I hope you know where the emergency med-kit is because I'm going into v-tach just looking at you!”

 _Stop! For the love of Cardassia!_ signed Julian.

“Oh, you want me to stop? You’re going to have to make me!”

_Are you Vitamin D deficiency?_ signed Julian. _You(‘re) giving me (a) bone condition._

That one took a moment for Kelas to get. Understanding dawned on his face, and then he blushed. Julian smirked. _You(‘re) cute._

Kelas whispered in Julian’s ear: “I thought the human body was only supposed to have 206 bones.” 

Julian buried his face in Kelas’ shoulder, trying to contain himself. Kelas felt Julian’s teeth gently nip his neck ridge. His heart beat strongly in his chest. He put his hand in Julian’s hair. Julian straightened up, still grinning. He touched Kelas’ cheek softly. Their lips brushed each other experimentally and then they were kissing gently, lovingly caressing. 

When they moved away, Julian had a tear on his cheek. Kelas wiped it away with his thumb. 

_Thank you,_ signed Julian, _for not giving up on me._

Kelas pulled him into a hug. “I’m so thankful that you’re in my life,” he said softly. 

Julian hugged him tightly back and swayed side to side. 


End file.
